Magical Morphin'
by M. C
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione bring back the Zeo Crystal-resulting in a big surprise... r/r, please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **Untitled Crossover Series**   
_By M.C._

**Disclaimer: **_This is a series of installments of the Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover. I neither own PRZ, PRiS, PRT... okay, you get the picture, they all belong to Saban, and the HP characters belong to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and the creative mind of J. K. Rowling. This the introduction of an untitled series, and I'm willing to take title suggestions. The one author/anonymous reader who gives me the title most fitting to the series in a NICE (definitely not BAD) review will win something, I haven't yet decided._

_I've took from many PR authors' amounts of concepts. For instance, I borrowed the concept of C.A. Turner's "Back To Action" of the Power Rangers received the Zeo Crystal, used it to defeat Mondo and passed the shards onto T.J., Justin, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley... *hint, hint* But, in the future installments, of two more Rangers of my own creation and choice, which SOME (or more) people will most likely disapprove of. When this comes to be, flames will _just_ be used to warm my home during the fall and winter season. Happy reading._

**Chapter 1**

"Well, this seems unlikely," Madam Pomfrey said, examining Harry closely. "His body is sensing five distinct energy signatures. They're all different, but they distinctly are the same. It seems as if he's sensing the residues of all five Zeo shards." 

Professor Sprout gravely nodded, her flyaway hat bobbing in sync to her frantic nodding. "His hands has been glowing pink, yellow, blue, green, and red during Herbology. I've been worried that You-Know-Who may be enchanting Harry... or something!" she shrugged. 

"Well, the Zeo shards seemed to be a legend, and they all used to be connected in one large crystal. Zordon of Eltare had five Muggles go back in time to get each shard. He gave each one of the shards to the same Muggles who had recovered them from the past. 

"They became the Zeo Rangers, drawing their power from the Zeo Crystal. Then, it was destroyed, and the Rangers traveled into space. It seems to me that they have new powers and are now defending the Earth from Astronema." Madam Pomfrey said. 

"If Harry's getting really determined to pass the exams, the power of his will may be drawing the residues together. His will alone _may_ restore the Zeo Crystal back into existence. Some wizards' minds are quite powerful in will. But, besides that, he's perfectly normal. If he's not feeling well, send him to me immediately." Madam Pompfrey set her hands down on the examining table. "Otherwise, he's got a clean bill of health." 

Rumor was spreading swiftly throughout Hogwarts the reason why Harry's hands glowed five different colors. Only Harry knew the truth that his hands were glowing. 

But Hermione and Ron knew, too. 

"It says that, according to the legend, a person who has the capacity of bringing the Zeo Crystal back into existence, their hands glow in the distinctive colors of the Zeo crystal," Hermione said, recalling quotes from _The History of Muggles_. "The colors are pink, yellow, blue, green, and red. Whoever who has a shard of the crystal has a special power. 

"The pink shard gives its' holder the power of multiplying, shrinking, and enlarging which can be useful in a battle situation. The yellow shard can give its' holder the power of healing, or repair anything. The blue shard gives the holder the power of invisibility. 

"The green shard has the power of telekinesis. Also included with the special powers and Zeo powers, there is the Zeo Ninja powers that can be used separately in light battle situations. Lastly, the red shard can give it's holder the power of changing into any animal at will." Hermione said excitedly. 

*** 

Harry felt something hard under his pillow when he pulled the covers away to sleep. He felt under the pillow and felt something hard and smooth. He grasped the hard, smooth thing and lifted it up. 

He put on his glasses and looked at the thing he had in his hand. The thing was as long as his arm, and was a crystal. It was no ordinary crystal, for five portions of it was glowing pink, yellow, blue, green, and red. 

The Zeo Crystal! 

He tremblingly touched the blue part of the crystal, and the crystal suddenly cracked and divided into five shards; pink, yellow, blue, green, and red. 

Harry grabbed the blue shard and concentrated on it. The blue shard glowed brilliantly in his hand, then the shard disappeared, leaving him covered in a blue aura that only Harry could see. He kept focusing and walked out of bed, towards Ron's bed. 

He gently poked Ron on the shoulder. 

"Ron-" 

"What, Harry?" Ron said, stirring. He opened his eyes. 

"Do you see me?" 

"No… I don't see you. Where are you?" Ron said, looking futilely for Harry. 

"In front of you, can't you see me?" 

"Aren't you wearing that Invisibility Cloak?" 

"No. I have the blue Zeo shard, the one that makes me invisible." 

"Whoa, cool!" 

*** 

"Here," Harry said, reaching in his pocket the next morning at breakfast, "since we're going to be Zeo Rangers, you should be the green Zeo Ranger, not the pink Zeo Ranger. You'd look terrible in pink. I'll keep the blue shard, and Hermione will keep the yellow shard. What say, after dinner tonight, why don't we give these powers a test drive?" 

"Agreed!" Hermione and Ron said happily. 

*** 

After dinner, the three sneaked off to the Entrance Hall to try out the new Zeo powers. They met up an hour earlier than they'd expected, shaking with anticipation and fear that Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, saw them. 

"What kind of power are we going to try out first?" Ron asked. "The special power, like the invisibility, healing, etc. Or Ninja or Zeo?" 

"Ninja," Harry replied. 

"Special power," argued Ron. 

"Zeo," Hermione cut in impatiently, just to keep the two from arguing. "Oh, well, we'll just try out what suits us best." She reached into her pocket and tremblingly took out a long, yellow crystal shard, with the balance symbol on top of it. 

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" 

Hermione was immediately enveloped in a bright yellow light. When the light melted away, in Hermione's place was a tall Zeo Ranger, her future adult size. 

Ron took out his green shard with a square on top, and pointed his finger at Hermione. Hermione was unknowingly, lifted a couple of feet off the ground. 

"Hey!" Hermione said gently, now knowing what Ron was doing to her. "Put me down!" 

"Very well then," Ron said, dropping her down. 

"Zeo III Ninja Power!" Harry said, drawing out his shard with a triangle on top. Immediately, the shard disappeared, and Harry was clad in a royal blue ninja outfit, strikingly like Billy's Ninjetti suit, except that on both shoulders had each a pitch-black triangle, instead of shiny golden diamonds on there, and an image of a snapping turtle was laid in the medallion on his chest. 

"Whoa, cool!" Harry said, looking down at his new suit. 

"Hey, wait, I got a idea!" said Hermione excitedly. "Why don't you try to morph from your Zeo Ninja outfit to your Zeo Ranger outfit?" 

"I'll give it a go," Harry promised. "It's morphin time!" 

Immediately, blue Zeonizers appeared on his wrists. Like second nature, he did the familiar arm movements and put them together. The baggy Ninja outfit disappeared, leaving Harry clad in a blue Zeo outfit, much like Hermione's, only without the balance eyepiece, the mini skirt, and the yellow color. 

"Hey wait a minute!" Hermione exclaimed, excitement tinting her voice. "Ron, why don't you morph to Zeo Ranger IV, and we'll try to teleport to the Power Chamber!" 

"But, Hermione, the Power Chamber was destroyed when Divatox raided it, and four of the Rangers went into space to rescue Zordon from Dark Specter!" Ron protested. 

"We might be able to restore it and the ZeoZords, using the Zeo crystals, and may even restore Alpha Five!" Hermione said impatiently. "Now, morph." 

"All right, all right," Ron snapped. "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" 

The shard disappeared, and Ron was instantly shot up to his adult height, clad in green Zeo armor. The eyepiece on his helmet was a dark square, while the rest of the helmet and suit was colored in a vibrant green. 

"Now, put both of your hands to the sides of your belt buckle and envision the Power Chamber," Hermione said, already putting her hands to her sides of the belt buckle and envisioning the Power Chamber. 

Both Harry and Ron reluctantly put their hands on their belt buckles and picturing the Power Chamber. Slowly, they turned into three bright flashes of light and quickly zoomed out of Hogwarts, towards the Power Chamber in Angel Grove. 

*** 

The three wizards-now-turned Zeo Rangers, landed in the ruins of the Power Chamber. 

"Zeo Ranger III, Power Down!" Harry said, and the suit fell off his body in blue light, leaving him in his normal clothes. 

"Zeo Ranger II, Power Down!" Hermione said. 

"Zeo Ranger IV, Power Down!" Ron said. 

"So… it is true," Hermione mused, looking at the remains of the Power Chamber in awe. "It _is_ destroyed. Well, then, let's get all of the shards together. Harry, do you have the remaining two shards, the oval and the star?" 

"Yes," Harry said, reaching in his robes and fetching the last two crystalline shards, the oval and the star, and carefully put them on the ground. "You guys got your-" 

"Yes!" Ron and Hermione said in chorus. 

"It's morphin time!" Hermione said, briskly twisting her wrists, summoning her Zeonizers. Ron did the same. 

Harry twisted his wrists also, summoning his Zeonizer. 

"Ready?" Harry asked. 

"Ready." Ron replied. 

"Ready." Hermione said. 

The three concentrated, and extended their Zeonizers towards the last two shards. Their Zeonizers glowed their respective colors, and from the Zeonizers rose the shape of their powers in three differently colored beams of light; Harry's triangle, Hermione's balance, and Ron's square. 

The remaining two shards; the red star and pink oval also glowed, sending out a beam of light, sending out an enlarged version of the star and oval. The triangle, balance, and square extended towards the star and oval. There was a vibration, then the shapes disappeared, and in the star and oval's place was the Zeo crystal, whole again. 

"The Zeo Crystal," they whispered in awe. 

Their Zeonizers stopped glowing, and they lowered their Zeonizers. The Zeo crystal glowed five different colors, then blue sparks flew from the Zeo crystal and magically, the remains of the Power Chamber began to glow a steely metallic and starting to form a building, more impressive and bigger than the original Power Chamber. This Command Center was twice as tall than the Power Chamber, and it looked incredibly like a glass and metal high-rise building. 

The three wizards-in-training stared at the tall, shiny building in awe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **Disclaimer: **I neither own PR, they belong to Haim Saban and HP belongs to J. K. Rowling. Don't sue, that is a waste of time. This is strictly entertainment. Note: I know my story is contrite and predictable, but adding some constructive criticism would greatly help in your reviews, which I have NOT. Please be nice. --M.C. 

**Chapter 2** "Well, who's going to go in there first?" Ron asked. "I'm going third." 

"I'll go first," Harry announced, just to prevent an argument from breaking out from themselves, and promptly walked into the building. 

When Harry entered, the interior of the building was very big, almost as big as a regular warehouse. There were glass columns off to the left and right sides of the Power Chamber, with multicolored glowing wires inside the columns. In the middle of the room was a large, elaborate computer console. At the far end of the Power Chamber, was a large, but empty plasma tube. 

Way off to the side, was a small shiny android, the famous Alpha Five. The former Zeo Rangers had taken another Alpha unit, Alpha Six, with them to help. 

"Whoa, so this is the Power Chamber," Hermione mused. "I've always wanted to be in here with the Power Rangers. This is so neat." 

"At least you got what you wanted," said a unfamiliar voice in front of them, coming from the plasma tube. A form flickered, then slowly filled out to become a humanoid figure. 

The figure was clothed in robes of royal blue. It was hard to tell if the apparition was female or male, because the robes were unnaturally loose and a mask covered all of the face, excluding the eyes, which glowed an unnatural turquoise. 

"Yahh!!" Ron screamed, backing up. "WHO are _you_?" 

"Yeah. Who are you?" Harry stammered. 

"I am Zardon of Eltare, brother of the legendary Zordon," the personage said, drawing itself up in dignity and in mild offense. "I am the Zeo Spirit, and creator of the Zeo Crystal." 

"Pleased to meet you. Hermione," Hermione said, bowing. 

"Likewise. Ron." 

"I'm Harry." 

"Who has brought back the Zeo Crystal?" Zardon asked, looking at the three wizards. "I was in eternal hibernation when the Crystal was destroyed." 

"It was him," Hermione said, gesturing to Harry. "His will somehow drew the five Zeo residues together, and brought the Crystal back into existence. I think he must have a psychic connection to the Crystal." 

"Impressive. Rarely has anyone have such a power like this," Zardon said admiringly. "My eternal thanks extend to all three of you." He frowned. "But I'm afraid that three Rangers aren't enough to stop the forces of Divatox and Astronema. We must complete the Zeo team and an additional Ranger team to enforce it. I have already created the additional Ranger powers. The former Zeo Rangers have disappeared off the earth altogether, though I sense they are still alive, probably still looking for my brother." 

"How about Billy and Kimberly?" Ron asked eagerly. "They were two of the first five Rangers, and they would be perfect as Zeo Rangers. And how about Catherine, Tommy, Justin, Adam, and Tanya to take on the new powers?" 

"Good choice. I will recreate the Super ZeoZords for you to pilot into battle. Alpha?" asked Zardon. 

"Yes, Zardon?" asked Alpha Five. 

"Teleport all seven of the former Rangers over here at once." 

"All right." Alpha Five immediately pressed some buttons, and seven white teleportation beams streaked in and materialized as the five. 

"Huh? Where are we?" asked Justin curiously. 

*** 

"Kimberly, you shall command the power of the Oval, and be known as Zeo Ranger I, Pink." Zardon said. With a flash of light, the pink crystalline shard hovered over Kimberly's head and disappeared, leaving Kim clad in the armor of the Pink Zeo Ranger. 

"Billy, you shall command the power of the star, and shall be known as Zeo Ranger V, Red."and Billy was clad in flaming red armor, not at all like his original color, blue. 

"The remaining five of you, you shall be given a power that is even more powerful than the Zeo Crystal. Behold." Zardon said, and a hidden, but large sliding door slid up vertically, revealing a dark storage bay, with five oversized vehicles. 

"Behold your new Turbo Zords." 

"They're just ordinary cars," protested Tanya. 

The headlights and engines of the vehicles immediately switched on at the sound of Zardon's voice, and by themselves, they drove slowly towards the soon-to-be Rangers. 

"No, Tanya. These are extraordinary cars. Vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually, they are formidable fighting machines. But when combined together, they form the Turbo MegaZord, the most powerful MegaZord ever created." 

Suddenly, the vehicles' lights turned off. 

"Catherine, Wind Chaser is your Turbo Zord." 

A sleek white sports car with pink stripes flashed its lights at Catherine briefly. 

"Tanya, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord." 

A fat yellow van with complicated head bumper flashed its lights at Tanya. 

"Adam, Desert Thunder will be yours to command." 

A green van resembling Tanya's flashed its lights at Adam. 

"Justin, you shall command the Mountain Blaster." 

The big, compatible blue truck flashed its lights. 

"Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well." 

The sleek red car, much better-looking than Catherine's, showed its lights briefly. 

Tommy nodded. "Thanks, Zardon." 

Fog was rolling from a corner of the holding bay, revealing a large, round, step-up metal pedestal with five colored mini-parts-pink, yellow, green, blue, and red--all surrounding a glowing circle in the middle of the pedestal. Each mini-part held two items: a small, wristband device with ignition hole and five flashing red lights, and a small, switchblade-like device. 

"Behold your new Turbo Morphers. There are five keys that will power up your vehicles, give you access to your morphing powers, along with your Turbo Morphers. Now, reach out Rangers, and accept your destiny." 

"How were they created?" Harry asked from the holding bay doors. 

"They were augmented from the seven Power Coins. A power charge from me, when I was brought back, and they were greatly changed. The green and black coins were merged to form the Green Turbo Powers, while the White Power is used to power the Zords. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Zardon looked expectantly at the five former Rangers at the pedestal. 

The five former Rangers looked at each other. 

Tommy shared a secret glance with the other Rangers and quickly looked nervously among the others. "Ready?" 

"Ready," said Catherine, already placing her hand out. 

One by one, they each reluctantly placed their right hand on their side of the pedestal, on the rim of the circle. They kept it like that, until a bright, yellow light pulsated from the circle. 

Then, quite suddenly, Tommy said… 

"GO!" 

Immediately, all five withdrew their hands from the circle and slapped them on the Turbo Morphers. After they touched it, a bright stream of light their respective Ranger color shot down from nowhere above hit them squarely on their bodies, and they were immediately clothed in odd Ranger suits that looked nothing like their Zeo suits. 

Their helmets had a eyepiece that was designed to look like the front metal bumper of their Turbo Zords; Adam's was green helmet, with a straight silver rectangle that had a smaller rectangle overlapping the bottom of the first rectangle and another small silver rectangle overlapping the top of the first rectangle also. 

Tanya's was a yellow helmet, and it looked like a lopsided, upside-down triangle, with the end broadened into a straight line and two headlights were jutting on top of the "triangle" from two angled silver bumpers from the two angled triangular sides. 

Catherine's helmet looked sort of like her old Zeo helmet, except that the top of the oval was inverted into a triangle and outlined with a silver line with two small headlights jutting from two tiny silver "antennae." 

Justin's was a blue helmet and it looked like a hexagon with the left and right sides elongated outwards and outlined with a silver line and the exact two headlights from Tanya's and Catherine's jutted from the top of the eyepiece. Tommy's was a red helmet and it was like two triangles together, with two silver lines jutting from the left and right triangles, making it look like a wide V with two smaller triangles under it. 

Their upper half of the suits--which all of them were the same--had a yellow rectangle jutting from the protective white cloth of their necks and lightly outlined with a black line, and bordered by a heavy black line. Under the yellow rectangle was another, but smaller, black-outlined rectangle. 

Their gloves were white, but bordered with black. A couple of feet away from the black border, on the arms, was a wide white band on both arms. On their waist was a wide white band, with their belt buckle; a short black rectangle with two large yellow circles in the middle of the white belt. Their suits were the same color as their helmets, and their boots were also white with black trim. 

"Well," Harry said, surprised that Justin had grew two to three more feet and was the same size of the other Turbo Rangers. "Seems like we've got a full-fledged team now, but what about Rocky?" 

"Oh, that," Zardon said, waving his hand impatiently. "I can bring Ninjor back from the Desert Of Despair and he can give Rocky a Power Coin and a NinjaZord, but we need four to five more people to become reserve Rangers, in case a team gets temporarily incompaticated. Do you have any candidates?" 

"I know!" Kimberly shouted eagerly. 

*** 

"I still make Power Coins. I am making also making Orbs, a small, marble-sized ball that houses the power of Ninja. They house the same power, but in a different form." Ninjor said, once Alpha had teleported him and they had asked him. "I am also making a different power, the power of Thunder. It is tied to the Morphin Grid, so do not worry. But they are unique. Behold." 

Ninjor's right hand tightened into a fist, then slowly uncurled, revealing five colored, but small, marble-sized Orbs between his fingers. Clutched between his index finger and thumb, were two Orbs, one green and one blue. Between his index thumb and middle finger was a pink Orb. Between the middle finger and ring finger was a yellow Orb, while between Ninjor's ring finger and pinkie was a red Orb. 

Ninjor released the Orbs, but instead of dropping to the floor, they levitated five feet off the ground, in front of Ninjor. 

He lightly touched the floating red Orb, and it disappeared, leaving an empty shell of the armor for all to see. The helmet was that of the Red Morphin Ranger, but the rest of the uniform was completely different. 

Instead of a white diamond crossing the chest and gold coin in the center, it was a simple white circle with no coin. And that the gloves and boots weren't white, they were the same color as the rest of the suit. And also that the belt was bright yellow, with a gold coin in the center of the belt. 

"Why did you…" Hermione stammered. 

Ninjor turned to her. "I thought it was simpler to just put the helmet of five Morphin Rangers and modify the suits, Hermione. But also, these Thunder Rangers can call upon the Ninja power, which I infused into each of the Orbs. The Red Ninja has the power of the Dragon, the Green Ninja has the power of the Lion, the Blue Ninja has the power of the Unicorn, the Yellow Ninja has the power of the Griffin, and the Pink Ninja has the power of the Firebird. Also, with their will, these Thunder Rangers can create any kind of weapon to add to their arsenal. And that I have recreated the ThunderZords, but the Lion will be green and serve the Green Thunder Ranger." 

"Cool!" Ron cheered. 

"If I must, may I leave the Thunder Orbs here? I have some business to attend to, and I would like to catch up on my sleep." 

"Yes, you can," Zardon said. 

With a wave of his hand, Ninjor conjured up a metal box and carefully placed the five Orbs in a five-slotted velvet cushion. He closed the box up and gave it to Alpha. He promptly disappeared.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_WHY are many of you people NOT reviewing my fiction? I know it's predictable and bad, but can you just give me a freakin' review? I'd like very much to have at _**least**_ one review and some critical feedback so that I can edit it into much better material. Note: Be prepared to have two stars (very popular) join the Rangers. Flames are very much welcome. And I happen to like them, so keep to yourselves, will ya? It's my own creation--disclaimer is in Chapter 1--M.C._ **Chapter 3** In the days that followed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to Hogwarts and passed the fifth-year exams. Two days after students left for summer holidays, Zardon had teleported the chosen five to carry the powers of Thunder, and Harry had decided to stay in Angel Grove for the holidays, much to his aunt and uncle's delight.. 

Jason became the Red Thunder Ranger. Rocky became the Blue Thunder Ranger, while Zack donned the armor of the Green Thunder Ranger. Aisha became the Yellow Thunder Ranger, while Trini became the Pink Thunder Ranger. 

Following this, Harry had to study for his O.W.L.'s and due to growing pressure to pass, he had quit the Zeo team. 

*** 

Zardon drew back. "This is news. We have not sensed four new shards since the Zeo Crystal. But I remember distinctly that I accidentally cracked four fragments off the blue, green, pink, and green shards. They were too small to join with the Zeo Crystal, so I left them, and they had shielded themselves from sensors since the other shards; the red, blue, green, pink, and yellow, had been destroyed by Divatox's raids. But now that most of the Zeo Crystal is back, the shards have been exerting a force to the other four shards. 

"I remember the colors of the fragments: silver, white, black, and purple. The other shards reveal themselves to sensors when the other six are somehow restored. We might get four more Rangers out of this. Put all sensors on automatic to pinpoint the silver and white crystals first." 

"All right, Zardon," Alpha Five beeped, then pushed various buttons. 

*** 

Kevin Bacon and Britney Spears were casually walking along the sidewalk, turned silver by the moonlight over the Angel Grove Park. 

"It's really nice to get to know you better," she said. "You have a really good singing voice." 

"No," he laughed, then cast his gaze at the attractive pop singer. "Actually, you can sing better than me." 

"As if!" Britney said, slapping his arm playfully. "We have equal singing talents-" 

Kevin raised a arm to silence her, his eyes caught a bright glimmer under a weeping willow, twenty feet away from the sidewalk, high upon a hill, but the glimmer was standing out pretty well. 

"Look!" he said, pointing to the glimmer. "Let's check it out." 

She shook her head. "It might be two fans, who are spying on us, wanting our autographs." 

"No. Actually, it's two glowing lights, a silver light, and a white light." 

He turned from the sidewalk and began to jog towards the weeping willow, thanks to the extensive exercise when filming the _Hollow Man_. He jogged, ignoring the ever-present slope. As he got nearer the hill, the silver-white glimmer grew brighter and brighter. 

He stopped, when he reached the top of the hill. The silver-white glimmer was coming from two brightly-lit, finger-sized crystalline fragments, resting near the roots of the tree. One fragment was silver, and the other was pure white. 

Kevin looked at the crystals, puzzled. How'd these two crystals get up to the weeping willow and how did they glow so brightly? He wondered. 

"Oh my-" 

Kevin spun around. Who said "Oh my-"? 

It was Britney. She had decided to come up with him. 

He spun around, and saw that she wasn't looking at the crystals. She was gaping at somebody in front of the tree. It was a frighteningly familiar figure. 

The figure was clothed in dark gray armor, her hair in dark blue dreadlocks and wielding a thin metal staff with a diamond-shaped top. Astronema. 

She leered unpleasantly, her beautiful features eerily illuminated by the crystal fragments, holding out a gloved wand. "Give me the two Zeo shards, and I may let you and Ms. Cutie-Pie go," she snarled at Kevin. "These shards are property of Dark Specter!" 

"No they're not," replied Kevin, and quickly scooped up the two crystalline fragments. He clutched the white crystal tightly and tossed Britney the silver one. 

Instinctively, he raised his crystal, with a diamond on the top, and said, "Zeo Ranger VIII, White!" Tendrils of white lights immediately wrapped themselves around Kevin, forming a cocoon made out of white light. The cocoon blew away, revealing a White Zeo Ranger, with a diamond-shaped eyepiece. 

"Zeo Ranger VII, Silver!" Britney shouted, raising her shard to the air. Her Zeo shard had a hexagon on the top, and the shard disappeared, clothing Britney in a shiny silver Zeo outfit. 

"I feel… so energized," sighed Britney, instinctively crouching in a defensive stance. "_Now_ are you take the crystals now, Astronema?" 

"No, but my Quantrons are!" she shrieked in rage, and waved her staff. Purple light erupted from it and exploded, forming into numerous Quantrons. 

Astronema disappeared. 

"We need firepower!" said Kevin, and waved his hand. "Zeo VIII Chakram!" 

With a white blur, an big, unbreakable silver, but white highlighted, metal ring appeared in his hands. 

"You want me?" Kevin yelled, as he wielded the chakram. "Come and get me!" He carefully bent his right wrist and carefully cocked the chakram at the nearest Quantron. 

The Quantron was knocked down with the force of a small car ramming into it. The chakram bounced off the fallen Quantron and shot towards its owner, who caught it immediately. 

"Zeo VII Energy Whip!" Britney shouted, and the silver whip appeared in her hands. She whipped it around, knocking the Quantrons down. 

Five sudden beams of light streaked the horizon and materialized into the Zeo Rangers; Kimberly, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Billy. 

Harry was clad in the same Zeo armor, except that the residue Zeo energy signature from Harry's body was channeled into a Power Coin and a quick energy infusion was to charge it up. 

Therefore, he had a shiny gold coin bearing the emblem of Harry's animal spirit, the Snapping Turtle, instead of the traditional five Zeo shapes on a circle as his belt buckle. 

This Power Coin still allowed him to command the blue Super ZeoZord, command his weapons (auto-blaster, or Power Blades), and call upon his separate animal spirit to morph in the Blue Zeo Ninja suit. 

"You guys are welcome to join the party!" Kevin said, as he pummeled one burly Quantron with a swift tornado kick. 

"We sure are. Zeo V Power Sword!" Billy called out. 

"Zeo I Power Shield!" Kimberly yelled. 

"Zeo II Nunchaku!" Hermione bellowed. 

"Zeo III Power Blades!" Harry shouted 

"Zeo IV Power Hatchets!" Ron said. 

Soon after the Quantrons were defeated, and after the two new Zeo Rangers were teleported to the Command Center and introduced to the Turbo and Thunder Rangers, Kevin and Britney decided to reveal their identities. 

"We've decided to show you who we are," Kevin said decisively, raising his hands to unbuckle the helmet on his head. 

The Silver and White Zeo Rangers removed their helmets, and all of the other Rangers gasped in surprise. 

"_Britney Spears!_" Justin said excitedly. "I've always wanted to meet you… well, not as a Ranger… but can I have your autograph?" 

"Sure. I'm performing with the Bacon Brothers for a couple of cities, including Angel Grove. I'll be happy to be the Silver Zeo Ranger." Britney said. 

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly sighed dreamily, casing a intense look at Kevin's body. "I've always wanted to meet you, Mr. Bacon! I absolutely loved _Footloose_, _Wild Things_, and _My Dog Skip_!" 

"Yes. It's certainly an honor to be one of the Rangers. I was discussing about the concerts to Ms. Spears privately in the park, when we found the two Zeo crystals." Kevin said. "Zeo Ranger VIII Power Down!" 

The white suit fell off Kevin in white sparkles, leaving him clothed in regular clothes. Britney did the same. 

"Now, it's time to meet Zardon," Trini said importantly, carefully guiding the two superstars towards the big plasma tube. 

Immediately, the Zeo spirit appeared. A man clothed in sky blue appeared in the tube. 

"Welcome, Ms. Spears. Welcome, Mr. Bacon. My name is Zardon, and I will bestow the power of Ninja onto you and the Zeo shards. Britney, come forward." 

Britney came up, closer to the plasma tube. 

"Britney, to you I bestow the power of the Dolphin, clever and playful." 

Britney, in a flash of silver light, was clothed in a silver Ninjetti suit, complete with mini skirt and enlarged coin of the dolphin on her chest, along with a dark hexagon embroidered on the shoulders. 

"Kevin, to you I bestow the power of the Falcon, great lord of the skies." 

Kevin, in a flash of white light, was clothed in a white Ninjetti suit, with enlarged falcon coin on his chest, and a dark diamond embroidered on his shoulders also. 

"To your Zeo shards I will bestow a special power unto them, as I have done with the other five. Kevin, your shard will possess the power of the Zeo Power Shifter. It's your choice," Zardon said, clarifying it. 

"Britney, to your shard, it will possess the power of immobilizing an enemy at for about thirty seconds." Zardon clarified. 

"What about the other two shards, the purple and black?" Billy asked anxiously. "Won't Astronema try to get the other shards?" 

"She most certainly will try to," replied Zardon, "but I'll doubt she'll find them before dusk tomorrow. For now, we'll create two new ZeoZords for these new two Zeo Rangers. Kevin, here is a communicator." 

With a flash of white light, a white-banded communicator appeared on Kevin's wrist. "This for talking directly to the Power Chamber, teleportation to a battle situation, and teleporting here directly from your current places. Just push the big button, and you'll be instantly teleported here," Zardon said, and a silver-banded communicator appeared on Britney's wrist. 

"This communicator goes for the same principals as I mentioned about Kevin's communicator." Zardon said, and Britney looked admiringly at the silver communicator on her wrist. 

"Alpha will teleport you back to your tour buses," Zardon added. "Ready, Alpha?" 

"Ready." Alpha pressed a couple of buttons, and Kevin and Britney disappeared in streaks of silver and white. 


End file.
